


Summer Air, Summer Water

by PeachGO3



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Deanna totally set this up, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: A lonely human tries to make the best of his summer shore leave. Revelations ensue.
Relationships: William Riker/Worf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Summer Air, Summer Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a heatwave, but now it feels like straight up October where I live, so I wasn’t sure if I wanted to post this one at all. But maybe it fits the angst even better shdjfkshsk
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy the read! Also stop by [the Worfriker tumblr](https://rikerxworf.tumblr.com/) if you like ♡

The vacation resort on Bragh Charia Delta was no Risa, but they were clearly trying. Palm trees, flowers gardens, swimming pools, accommodations with all kinds of special luxuries and services, special parties every night – though everything felt a bit grubby and improvised, almost.

But Will did not mind spending his shore leave here. The place had a special charm. Of course he would have preferred Risa, but that was pretty much at the other end of the quadrant, so he took the next best thing.

_“They’re trying to become the next Risa.”_

There was more to Risa than high-end pools and glamourous parties though. It was a _mindset_ that B. C. Delta was missing. But Will’s only real thought of negativity was that he’d like it here even more if the temperatures weren’t so damned high.

Spread out on his hotel room floor, stretched into every possible direction, he laid beneath the great ceiling fan. Thermostats or temperature regulation weren’t a thing here yet. The floors of the hotel weren’t as spick and span as they would have been on Risa, too.

Breathing heavily, Will rose his hand to wipe the sweat off his face, trying to remember when he last felt this hot. Beads of sweat had gathered on his naked chest, and the sunscreen had transformed into weird little knobs on his shoulders.

It had been so sticky these past two days that the air outside was slowly but surely becoming excruciating. It was so bad that even seducing a random stranger seemed a bad idea, which was discouraging now that Starfleet had installed a no-dating policy among officers serving together.

This wasn’t how he’d planned to spend shore leave.

Will rolled to his side to check the time. The air would only cool down in a few hours, but even nights on this planet where so hot that open windows brought next to no change.

Oh, to lie in cold water now instead of the room’s heat…

He should try to snag a place in any of pools. No matter how crowded they might be, there must be a spot for him somewhere. He was already wearing his swim trunks anyway. He could just as well go.

* * *

As expected, the outside area was so crowded that Will could barely make out the pool’s tiling. There was a buzz everywhere, at the bars, on the loungers. Not exactly the ideal place to relax, but right now even the overcrowded pool seemed like a dream come true.

“Excuse me… sorry, ha.”

Excusing himself over and over, Will made his way over the steps leading into the water. He could’ve just let himself fall forward into the coolness, that’s how refreshing it felt to have the water circle his legs. Just right.

The sunlight danced on the water surface so vigorously that it blinded him, and soft music played from the bar.

In-between an Andorian and a golden-skinned humanoid that Will had never seen before, he settled to sit at the pool edge. The gold alien grumbled deeply at the skin contact.

“Sorry,” Will smiled, awkwardly.

The alien hummed deep in her throat and turned away. With tusks like these, Will would be slobber in a matter of seconds. She must have been at least eight foot two.

With an unsure smile, Will looked around. The water felt amazing and cooled his overheated body beautifully, yet he could not relax. Everybody in here was just trying to mind their own business. There were no flirty couples, not even a lot of smiles. And it was _loud_ , yet Will automatically tried to minimize every sound he could possibly make in order not to disturb anyone.

It’s your shore leave, he thought. Don’t let stuff like that bring you down. Have fun!

Smalltalk attempts with the Andorian to his right fell flat. Will was thrown off by so much disinterest. He needed to pick himself up again. “Is it like that here often? It’s my first visit,” he smiled.

“Don’t know.”

And now the alien to his left growled again, and without another word, Will’s shoulders sank back into the water, and he stared straight ahead with – a frown.

Exhaling long and hard through his nose, he decided to dive his head in the water to cool his head. It felt surprisingly good, and as he came up again, he kneaded his wet neck and shoulders to massage his sorrows out of his body.

A good rub of his face made him regain eyesight. And the first thing he saw, right on the other side of the pool, above all the tourists – was a Klingon letting a couple of Ferengis pass him. He then continued to make his way to one of the bars. He wore something that looked like a pink Hawaiian shirt, for lack of a better term, hanging almost comically from his broad shoulders, and one of those tiny pairs of sunglasses that made it difficult to tell who it was – but Will would’ve known that polite posture from half a kilometer away.

He turned around to exit the pool, this time without bothering to excuse himself. He heard the gold alien growl as he left for the bar, wiping water from his face, and half-wished he could do the same with his stupid excited grin, but it had been carved into his features as soon as he had seen Worf.

* * *

“Commander.”

“It’s Will, we’re on leave,” Will said instantly, grinning widely as he patted Worf’s shoulder. Worf let him. Summer always made skin to skin contact much easier.

“What are you doing here? I was so surprised to see you!”

“As you said,” Worf replied, “shore leave.” The sunglasses were ridiculously tiny in the neckline of his shirt. It was, for Worf, a rather revealing v-neck, Will noted.

“How long have you been here? Oh, I’m just now realizing we never talked about vacation plans,” he admitted. Smiling like an idiot. His whole body felt lighter somehow. It was still excruciatingly hot, but somehow everything had turned around with Worf’s company, even though they were just standing in line for the bar’s replicator.

Worf wasn’t one for shore leave. But, as he told Will now, Deanna had ordered him to go on vacation for at least a week, for recreational reasons. “This was the next best place,” he said, not hiding his dismay about the large crowds. They must clash horribly with his private nature, Will thought. He didn’t take it personal that Worf hadn’t spoken to him about this. On the other hand, it did not seem like he wanted to be left alone. Will knew very well how he looked when that was the case. So, he stayed.

“So, are you enjoying it? Where are you staying?” he asked, hands folded in front of his body. He must look so strange to Worf, only in his Starfleet swim trunks, soaking wet, and smiling like a fool.

“My accommodation is in the jungle district, a few kilometers from here,” Worf explained. “It is less… full.”

“Yes, it must be a little more private over there,” Will said with a look around.

“I only come here for the raktajino.” Worf pronounced the last word carefully, as though Klingon comforts were this planet’s last priority. “They don’t have replicators in the jungle district,” he growled.

“This is the only one outside, I’m afraid,” Will said with a nod. The line moved forward slowly, and they followed the flow. The floor was pleasantly cold beneath Will’s naked feet. “Usually I like organic food and drinks, but I can see how it can become frustrating, with only so little variety around, ingredients-wise.”

Worf agreed.

Carefully, Will eyed his features. Worf did not seem particularly stressed out, unlike the pool guests, and he also did not seem to sweat. Unlike Will.

“I must admit, I underestimated the planet’s temperatures,” Will said with a quick smile to the ground.

He watched Worf’s mouth twitch in the smallest smile. “Klingons do not mind high temperatures,” he said in the same matter-of-fact tone he always used when he shared such facts. “We prefer them over cold climates.”

Will hummed, feeling only slightly inferior. “It is nice here, though. I like the yellow sky and greenery.”

“Yes, Counselor Troi mentioned the unusual sky colors.”

“I bet she did.”

After a few more moments, it was their turn at the replicator, and Worf looked at Will questioningly. He still wore that slight smirk on his face, and Will answered it with a grin.

“Computer,” Worf thus said, “two iced raktajinos, medium sweetness.”

As the replicator hummed their drinks into existence, Will kept smiling at Worf. No awkward politeness, no ‘sir’ or ‘commander’.

He was a bit surprised, to be honest. His chest warmed.

* * *

Will chuckled at the tiny umbrella in their Klingon coffees. “It’s mandatory accessory, it’s in every drink they serve,” Worf said wearily, which pulled a laugh from Will.

The cold liquid made his throat ache from the sudden drop in temperature, but the pain felt good. Raktajino was always refreshing, no matter how you drank it. Worf preferred his hot in the morning and iced if he had one in the afternoon, usually. Will was pleased to find that his routines did not change during vacation. It was cute, in his own way.

The jungle path was such a welcome change that Will could’ve kicked himself for not visiting here sooner. The plants made the air feel fresher, and shadows cooled his overheated body. The pool water on his skin was almost completely dried away, but the breeze that surrounded them was still pleasant on his arms.

The golden sky playfully peeked through leaves above them, and the air smelled like honey.

Worf suggested sitting down on a large rock between the trees, where it was shadowy and remote from the path to the bar district. Will sat down with closed eyes, listening to the alien birds and insects around him. Earth seemed so faraway now. When he was still a boy in Alaska, he wouldn’t have dreamed of having _this_ , drinking Klingon coffee with his Starfleet colleague on a remote planet somewhere at the outer reaches of the quadrant, listening to birds a lot of humans might never get to hear in their entire life.

The only downside of it all was – cold beverages always made Will sweat like hell. Worf did not fail to notice. He was wildly amused by it.

They talked a bit about this and that, about how they still each had three days left on B. C. Delta, and they made plans to board the Enterprise together when shore leave was over.

Will smiled in disbelieve. “I was just beginning to think that this place was kind of boring, and then I met you.”

“Maybe you have been to the wrong places before,” Worf said.

Will grinned at him, playing with the tiny umbrella in his hand. “Yeah, probably.” Crazy how Worf could change his mood. He just was that kind of person, some sort of bastion of calm. A comforting constant in Will’s life, apparently.

Absently, Will’s eyes traced the curves of his exposed calves. He wore sandals that did not hide the black hairs on his feet. Will had never seen him like this.

“So,” he said, eyes blinking to focus. “Are you going to show me your place? The jungle district?”

“There isn’t that much to show,” Worf said, eyes firmly on Will. “But I would still like to have your company.”

Will always felt his chest broaden whenever Worf gave him that unwavering look. “Very well,” he answered. “I’d love to come along.”

Even though he felt awfully naked in just his swimming trunks, he accompanied Worf further up north, empty glasses still in their hands. The path became increasingly rockier, which made Will tiptoe a bit to not hurt his naked feet. At first Worf had seemed alert, but by now he was just smirking at the awkward dancing.

* * *

They entered a glade, surrounded by what looked like clay huts. There were fun-looking treehouses above them, but Will was right in his assumption that Worf’s accommodation was on the ground, in a quiet corner – probably the one that was the furthest away from the little market in the center.

The setting sun had already tinted the sky in a light shade of pink.

“It’s lovely,” Will grinned with a look around. He laughed out loud when Worf, rather enthusiastically, showed him his favorite vendor, who sold large insect as meals that apparently were a new favorite for Worf. Will could see the tropical dishes not being that foreign to Klingon cuisine. Maybe he should buy some on the last day to prepare a new dish in his quarters’ kitchen area.

“The mountains are not far from here,” Worf explained after they had brought their glasses to the recycling station. “I often go there for walks and meditation.”

“That sounds amazing,” Will admitted. “But you know what else can’t be faraway?” he asked with a finger pointing to his ears.

Worf listened and understood what Will was hinting at. “Ah. The ocean is close behind the ridge,” he said, making Will grin widely. “There is a cliff coast. It’s… quite desolate.”

“Anything desolate sounds amazing to me after today,” Will admitted.

They walked towards the hut where Worf was staying, and Will thought of something to say. After the trip, and the heat of day, he felt tired. But the last thing he wanted was to get on Worf’s nerves. “I should probably head back,” he said. “I need to go to bed early today.”

“I understand,” Worf said.

Will watched him for a little while. His features were still their sharp selves, yet they somehow seemed softer. In the end however, it was the eyes that gave away just how beneficial the leave must be for Worf. They were brighter, keener than usual. Even though Worf probably wouldn’t admit it.

“You got any more plans for today?” Will asked softly.

Worf moved his head in a dismissive gesture. “Nothing much. I brought something to read that I would like to finish before I re-board the Enterprise.”

Will nodded. “I wish I would’ve brought a book as well. One is always smarter in hindsight.”

“Are you disappointed in your leave?”

“Nah, it’s just… not what I expected, that’s all,” Will said. There was a bit of silence between them, and for a while there existed only soft music and dark brown eyes in Will’s cosmos. Oh, he was so lucky to have met Worf here! “I’ll see you tomorrow, then? If you like?” he asked, perhaps a bit too dreamily. But it would be weird to not spend time together now would it?

“I would like to show you the mountains. I think you would find them interesting,” Worf replied, and Will could see how he bit down the ‘sir’ at the end of the sentence. It made Will chuckle despite Worf’s angry growl at himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m not accustomed to…”

“It’s all right, don’t worry,” Will smiled and reached out to his arm again. “Tomorrow then?”

“Yes. I would recommend the early morning. It won’t be too hot then,” Worf said with a knowing look, and Will thanked him silently. “I’ll be here.”

“At six?”

Will made a face that quickly melted away. “Six-hundred hours? Very well,” he smiled. They said goodbye then. As Will passed the food vendor on the plaza, he fetched his dinner.

* * *

The mountains soon led them out of the jungle, towering over the canopies in the early sun. It was already very warm. Additionally, the rocks accumulated the sunlight and were almost too hot to touch – which was tricky when the ground to Will’s right plunged sharply. “That’s a far way down,” he noted.

“Scared?” Worf asked over his shoulder. With a smirk, great.

“You wish,” Will called and hurried to catch up. He hadn’t had the best sleep, but to go hiking with Worf was so exciting that his legs moved lightly despite the heat. Or was it just the adrenalin? The thrill?

Anyway, it was enjoyable. Will had packed a pair of sunglasses today, but they weren’t half as stylish as Worf’s. Feeling like a misplaced tourist was no crime here though. They were both far from home after all.

Worf was the perfect person to quietly appreciate the ancient rocks with. Will knew about the importance of mountains in Klingon mythology, and Worf’s interest in them was very particular. Their color was the same as Klingon blood.

“Imagine if the Captain was here,” Will breathed. “We would’ve gotten our very own archeology tour.”

“I wouldn’t have gone on tour with him,” Worf said plainly as he pulled Will up the rock, like he weighted nothing, as usual. Will already knew that from their countless sparring sessions. Calloused hands holding onto each other firmly.

However, when he wanted to laugh at the flippant comment, the closeness between their faces once he was on his feet again made him bite down on his lip.

Worf looked him down a little too long before asking, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Will said quickly and smiled. Worf returned the gesture in a way that made his stomach jump.

 _He knows_ , he thought. He knows this was intimate, and he’s making fun of you.

What to make of that? Again, Will couldn’t wipe his stupid grin out of his face. He was already sweating like a bull.

* * *

“Worf, this place is amazing!” Will looked around with wide eyes and an even wider grin. The rough trip had absolute been worthwhile: They were standing at the foot of a crystal-clear waterfall that flowed into a tarn surrounded by the jungle’s greenery. It was contrasted beautifully by the rock’s pink shimmer.

He turned to Worf, laughing brightly, and Worf seemed awfully pleased with his reaction. “I usually come here alone, to meditate,” he explained with a lax gesture towards the waterfall.

Will couldn’t stop smiling. “Nice image,” he smirked and slipped out of his sandals. “But I would use it differently.”

He was in the water in no time. Not only was it cool and clean – Will felt it spread _peace_ on his skin. First beneath the waterfall, then in the rich pond. The sun rays danced beautifully on the surface, and all the jungle sounds spelled out just how far they were from the tourist center right now. A large butterfly disappeared into the forest like a security guard making way for them.

Will’s feet barely touched the rocky bottom of the pond. As though in a daze, he smiled at Worf from the water. He had sat down on one of the rocks, watching.

“Come on in!” Will called and let himself fall back into the water. He felt _so light_. Must be that honey air.

After some more convictional attempts, Worf finally stood up with a sigh and took off his clothes, except for the black underwear, like Will had done. However, Worf entered the water with decidedly more grace. Eyes always on Will.

It was way too easy, after some moments of relaxation, to start a water battle. Worf’s hairband had opened, and his wet locks were all over the place. Sparkling brown eyes sprung from his big skull, and Will quickly saw to fleeing from the Klingon wrath of the wave that Worf sent toward him.

Soon, he was breathless and called for a timeout near the pond’s brink. They bathed in the water beneath the tree’s shadows there, a few feet apart. “We should probably install a water section in the calisthenics program. You’d never know when the practice might come in handy,” Will said.

Worf nodded. Will saw his hands gliding through the water beneath the surface. The sunlight reflected from it made his naked muscles shine beautifully. Not wanting to appear shameless, Will averted his eyes.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to bring up work during your vacation,” he said in reference to the Holodeck program. “I’m probably disturbing your time alone.”

“I don’t mind. I’m glad I met you here,” Worf said, eyes on Will yet again.

Will looked down, smiling at the water. “I’m happy to hear that.” It came out softer than he intended to. Crazy how fast their rank formalities had vanished, and yet it wasn’t fast enough.

With the calm of the afternoon washing over them, words were soon redundant. One look was enough. Carefully, Will climbed into Worf’s arms, letting himself be cradled in his strong embrace. Hands searching and touching tenderly beneath the water.

Will explored the strong legs wrapped around his hips in silent unanimity when Worf’s hand came up to stroke his neck. A vulnerable place that Will more than eagerly exposed to him further. He felt safe here, and a quiet moan fell from his lips. He closed his eyes.

“Are you all right?” Worf’s voice was so deep, so rough and warm directly next to Will’s ear that it made him shiver. Leaning to broaden their touch. He inhaled shakily. “I’m fine.”

A pleased growl followed, and Will smiled against wet skin, marveling beneath Worf’s touch. Trusting. Easy, like it was the most natural thing.

Sighing, he let himself melt against his warm chest, familiar and yet so new. The water made him feel so light. And oh, the air. It must be the air.

* * *

Alien nights had always had a special magic that Will was unable to escape from. His resistance against it had long worn off.

The galaxy shone in the ocean before them, waves crashing gently by their naked feet in the sand. Here, too, were pink crystals from the mountains. Will watched them glisten in the light of the moons, head resting against Worf’s strong shoulder. His long hair had dried, and now Will could play with the soft strands between his fingers. They, too, had lost their musky scent in favor of honey and alien water.

The ocean’s breeze carried great promise. But what to make of it, Will thought. What to make of it? Would they have had _this_ , too, if they had started this sooner? If they hadn’t lost so much time figuring out the right moment?

“I’d already thought you’d never make a move,” Worf had said back in the tarn, voice laced with regret that had darkened his smile. He had waited for Will.

And now he pulled Will closer, as well as his legs. “It’s getting cold,” he said, voice deep and rough from the day. Will smiled against his neck, eyes closed. He had just settled in the cool night air. “Then let’s go home, shall we?” he asked with consideration. He rubbed a hand over Worf’s shoulder to warm him, but Worf pulled away to look him in the eye.

“I don’t want to go back yet,” he said, barely above a whisper.

Will nodded, pulling him close again – he could lean as much as he wanted, Worf’s body would stay steady, warm. Smiling, Will shifted to first press a tender star-dazed kiss to his hair, then to his chin, and his lips, parting for him gracefully. He shivered at the possessiveness of the rough tongue against his own as it claimed him.

The way through the jungle was fun despite the night’s chill.

Halfway to the glade, Will’s curiosity made him follow a peculiar sound, deeper into the thicket. Worf followed him, reluctant at first, but when they had found the source of the chirping, he smiled at Will. It was a swarm of small alien animals, floating and glowing in the dark.

They greeted them happily, with more chirping, and lit up Worf’s features beautifully as they danced around him. He sneezed when a particularly large one sat down on his nose, and Will smiled as bright as the stars.

He felt light. Whatever was to come – he did not think to think about just yet. Not just yet. They’d find a solution, in time. All he wanted now was Worf’s hand in his, his warm body on top of him, his voice saying his name like it was a secret spell.

“They are a very… persistent species,” Worf growled when five more jellies had sat down on his head, and Will could not hold back his laughter.

* * *

Their last day on Bragh Charia Delta was cut short of plans because of the summer storm. Wild clouds raged across the sky in dark shades of purple, sending rain and thunder. Will clung to Worf as they watched.

“I love thunderstorms,” Worf said with a sparkling smile upwards. He looked very content with nature’s wrath.

Will chuckled. He remembered when Geordi had told him how he saw thunderstorms in rainbow colors and how every lightning was a new burst of color and life. Will wished he could see them like this. Get lost in their wildness like Worf and forget about everything else for a while.

Worf’s hair blew in the wind like he was on the cover of a cheesy romance novel. This is my romance novel, Will thought and laid his hand on top of Worf’s. He’d felt so lonely on this remote planet before he had found Worf. _Truly_ found him. Here, they were permitted to drop the ranks and formalities, and live a romance instead.

And soon, it would be over. Will could try and stop time all he wanted, but reality would catch up on them eventually. They’d have to leave their summer refuge tomorrow morning to re-board the Enterprise and have everything return to its usual routine, and ‘sir’, and ‘commander’.

How could they ever go back? Should they risk redeployment or even discharge? Shouldn’t they know, deep in their hearts, that this was wrong?

Will looked upwards as the sky lit up with lightning. The rain couldn’t reach them on the porch, still, some drizzle coated his shoulder, as though it wanted to give them a last show of magic before they had to leave.

Worf had taken Will’s hand in his, warm and strong. He stroked a thumb across it and looked at Will warmly. Will knew he shared his wish to block out and run away, but Worf was just as helpless as he was. There was solace in their togetherness. It had always been there, just beneath the surface.

“Only want to see you bathing in the purple rain,” Will recited and shuffled closer to him, leaning against Worf’s side. _It’s such a shame our friendship had to end – Purple rain, purple rain…_

Worf rested his head against his and growled, “Is that from Earth?”

Wearily, Will smiled. “Yeah. Had to think of it just now.” He shifted as his face hardened. “It’s a powerful song. But I don’t feel powerful right now.”

He pressed his face against Worf’s neck with furrowed brows, clutching his hand, desperately trying to cut off the storm, the time, and only concentrate on the warmth around him.

“In hard times, when strength haveth left, behold the courage you gave me…” Worf’s voice vibrated beautifully in his throat. He ran a thumb over Will’s chin. “For it carries us both,” he said.

Will brought himself to smile. “That from a Klingon poem?”

Worf nodded ever so slightly. He gently turned Will’s head for a kiss.

The storm had long washed away the honey from the air, leaving only the smell of rain and coldness, but Worf’s lips still tasted of what Will feared of leaving behind. Desperate, he clenched the shirt around Worf’s shoulders, to have something to hold onto. He could never go back, hell, he did not _want_ to go back, and he did not want to let go. But he must, if he does not want to risk both their careers.

Worf had grown so much in the past few years. All doors were open for him, be it in Security or in Command. He was proud of what he had achieved as the first Klingon in Starfleet, and Will was the last person to jeopardize that.

His warmth was bittersweet, and the whimper falling from Worf’s mouth sounded as though he was suffering under Will’s touch.

“My heart bleeds at the thought of not being able to be with you,” he pressed out, making Will pull him even closer and shush his sobs above the thunder. It was the first time either of them had openly spoken about it.

“It screams…!”

“So does mine,” Will said, face firmly pressed against his neck. Hand drawing patterns on Worf’s back to soothe him. But the grief for all the time they had lost made even that a struggling task, so Will stopped, just holding him. Feeling him. “We can’t fight it,” he said. He did not clarify what he was talking about, but either way, this was the end.

Somewhen, softly, Worf kissed away water from Will’s cheeks and carried him inside.

They’d barely noticed when the storm had passed. “I’ll keep this here,” Will whispered and pressed a kiss to their intertwined hands ere leading them to his heart. A chilly breeze stroked their legs, and he was pulled back into warm arms, wordlessly.


End file.
